Trouble
by whiskey-girl15
Summary: Jack's punnishment after Learning Curve. Crossover with JAG
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is the first story I have written so it might suck I apologies if it does. Italics denotes thought This is told in Jack's POV  
  
Summery: Jack's punishment after Learning Curve  
  
As I walk to his office I know I'm in trouble but that's to be expected. I disobeyed a direct order. If I'm lucky I'll get to choice retirement instead of a court marshal. But with my luck and my enemies I will end up in front of a firing squad.  
  
I arrive at Hammond's door without remembering walking here. I knock on the door and when he tells me to come in I do and come to attention as quickly as possible and salute General Hammond. He returns my salute but doesn't give me the at ease command this is not good.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill reporting as ordered sir."  
  
Its then I notice another General in the room.  
  
"Colonel this is General Richards from the JCS he will be the one over seeing your case since it was decided I could not be objective enough to do it."  
  
"My Case Sir?" I direct my question at General Richards  
  
"Yes Colonel you are being charged with disobeying a direct order as well as endangering this whole planet. I'm here to escort you back to Washington where you will be tried. Because your work is highly classified you will get no jury I will be the person to decide if your innocent or guilty if I decide your guilty I will also be the one that decides your punishment. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Good then we will be leaving know follow me"  
  
With that I followed him out of the mountain without a backwards glance at anyone. As I climb in the back of the van the General has waiting I am brought down by some SF's I don't know and shackled, gagged and blindfolded. I'm in some deep shit. 


	2. ch 2

The trip to Washington was the longest flight I have every taken, when we finally arrived my shoulders were killing me. They removed my blindfold, gag and shackles. The whole time no one said a word I have no idea where I am I could be in Russia I just can't tell.  
  
I have been sitting in this cell for two weeks nobody has come to question me I'm starting to go stir crazy. The routine is the same everyday I get feed 3 times a day at the same time every day the lights go on at the same time every morning and go off at night. I am assuming nobody at the SGC knows where I am or they would have busted me out already. I'm just about to contact Thor with the communication device he gave me. Finally the guard's come they blindfold, gag and shackle me. Has I walk down the halls I unconsciously memorize my path an old black ops habit. They sit me down in a chair at a table and two guards stand behind me on either side. I can hear the breathing of someone on the other side of the table. We sit there for a couple minutes until the silence bothers me. I direct my stare to where I think the other person is sitting.  
  
"We gonna sit here all day or is there a purpose to this meeting"  
  
I get the satisfaction of hearing a sharp intake of air and I grin.  
  
"Well Colonel I see you have finally managed to piss of enough people so your little Asgard friends couldn't help you."  
  
"Kinsey you bastard what do you want."  
  
"You see colonel there seems to be a problem with your case I want it wrapped up as soon as possible."  
  
"So it was you that forced the JCS to court marshal me."  
  
"It doesn't matter but what does matter is that it is in your best interest to have this cased finished as soon as possible."  
  
"Is that a threat Senator?"  
  
"This chat has been fun but I must leave now. Good luck with the trial."  
  
I hear the door open and the Senator leave but the guards make no move to bring me back to my cell. I wait for a few minutes then I hear the door open again and someone take the chair the senator vacated. Something is placed on the table and I can hear papers shuffling.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, I'm Colonel Jamison with the Airforce JAG Corps I will be prosecuting your case."  
  
"Were are my lawyers." "Well you see we have a little problem there are no other Airforce JAG officers with the necessary clearance to defend you."  
  
"Yes that is a little problem, why don't you just find a JAG officer from another branch who has the necessary clearance to defend me."  
  
"Umm, well, because."  
  
"So in other words because you don't want anyone to defend me."  
  
"That would save the government time and money so will you just sign this paper saying you are guilty."  
  
"no"  
  
"No? Why not"  
  
"Because." I say this with a smirk because I can hear him getting frustrated.  
  
"You thought you could just walk in here and get me to confess to something when I did nothing wrong just because a senator said I would your not the brightest lawyer there is are you?"  
  
"I don't where you get your information from but I'll have you know that I have never lost a case in my 5 years has a lawyer. If your not going to sign this confession then I will not waste anymore of my time."  
  
"Have a nice day Colonel"  
  
I'm sure if I could see him he would be glaring at me so I just give the O'Neill grin has I hear the door slam. Then my guards are grabbing my arms and hauling me back to my cell. 


	3. ch 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I probable won't get this story updated very fast so I apologies ahead of time. I don't watch JAG all that much so if I mess something up please let me know so I can fix it.  
  
"Gunny as soon as Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb arrive tell them to report to my office"  
  
"Yes sir Admiral"  
  
When Harm arrived at work that day he was surprised to be going to the Admiral's office. He thought back over the last couple of weeks but he couldn't think of anything that he might have done that would get him into trouble. All to soon he found himself at his destination. As he entered the office he saw that Mac was also there.  
  
"Commander I'll give you a summery of what I have been discussing with Colonel Mackenzie. She will be taken over all of the cases that you have active immediately," the Admiral said.  
  
"Can I ask why sir" Rabb replied.  
  
"I'll get to that in a minute, first is there anything that the Colonel will need to know about the cases she will be starting."  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Good, Colonel your dismissed"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
After Mac left the Admiral explained why his cases were being reassigned.  
  
"Commander you are going to be getting a new assignment. This assignment is going to be defending a high-ranking Airforce officer that is charged with disobeying a direct order. I don't have all the information but I'll give you the officer's file. By rights this should have been Colonel Mackenzie's case but after I read the small amount of information in the officer's file I thought that you would have an easier time defending him than the Colonel would. You will be receiving more information on this case once you are at the brig your defendant is being detained in."  
  
"Why do you think I would have an easier time defending him sir?"  
  
"Because Commander you and him have a lot in common."  
  
"Like what sir." "Both like to disobey orders. Dismissed Commander." 


	4. ch 4

Harm's POV  
  
It took me about five minutes to read the information I was given about my defendant Colonel Jonathan J. O'Neill and the only useful information was that he has retired twice both times he came back and the people he served under said he was insubordinate but got the job done. I hope after meeting the man I will find a way to defend him cause right now I don't have a clue. But then I don't even know what order he disobeyed. I arrive at the most secured brig in Washington and explain to the guard who I am. He brings me to the bases General.  
  
"General I'm Commander Rabb"  
  
"At ease Commander. I'm General Evans. Here is the information I was told to give to you but don't open it here I wasn't given clearance I will have a guard show you to a secure room after our meeting."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Let me make myself perfectly clear your client is a very deadly trained solider. Since I am in charge of him let me lay down a few ground rules you will give him nothing. Even though he could kill you with his bare hands I don't want to risk letting him escape. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"That is all dismissed"  
  
After the guard shut the door I open the file I was given. Wow. This guy goes though a stone circle to other planets for a living. He has saved the planet numerous times. Not only is he charged with disobeying a direct order but also with endangering this planet. It says that he kidnapped an alien child and exposed her to American children without the permission of her people. I might as well go get his side of the story. I shred the classified papers like I was instructed to do so and ask the guard to let me see my client. They bring me to one of the interrogation rooms and tell me it will be a few minutes.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
The guards' come for me again it's the same routine with the blindfold and shackles. They lead me to the same room as before, but this time before they even sit me down I hear someone else in the room.  
  
"Is that really necessary?"  
  
"Yes sir he is a very dangerous prisoner."  
  
"I'm sure and if you remove his blindfold he will kill us all with his laser vision."  
  
I can't help but grin and add something of my own.  
  
"Laser vision no that's only on T.V. and in comic books but I can kill a man just by looking at him."  
  
This finally makes the guards remove my blindfold and sit me in the chair. The guards leave shutting the door behind them. It takes me a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. When they finally do I look over at the person on the other side of the table. He seems to be studying me. I decide to let him talk first. I only have to wait a few seconds.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill I am Commander Rabb I will be defending you at your trial."  
  
"Well Commander I'm not a big fan of lawyers so lets get right to the point is there any chance that I can win this trial."  
  
"Well sir there is always a chance just like there is a chance of winning the lottery,"  
  
"So in other words yes but not very likely. Thank you for offering to be my lawyer but I won't be needing your services."  
  
"Sir you're just going to give up, you're not even going to try."  
  
"Are you aware of what I do for a living Commander."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Could you ever give up that excitement and lets face it the best you could do for me is force retirement."  
  
"No sir I couldn't and yes that's the best I could do for you."  
  
"Can you do me a favor Commander?"  
  
"Yes sir anything"  
  
"Tell Senator Kinsey that I'll be seeing him."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Good-bye Commander"  
  
"Sir"  
  
I can't help but smile has Commander Rabb leaves I've been planning this for a very long time but I never had enough ruthlessness to do it. After they looked me in that cell that ruthlessness started to grow and now I can't suppress it. I will enjoy this just like I enjoyed killing when I was in black ops. 


	5. ch 5

Jack's POV  
  
Some people don't think I have any patience, but if I need to I can sit and do nothing for days. It's nearly 0100 and the guard has just made another check of the cells when I make my move. I knew the communication device Thor gave me would be useful I just had no idea what I would use it for. I contact Thor and tell him that I'm in trouble and a couple minutes later I am beamed out of the cell and on board Thor's ship.  
  
"Thanks Thor I appreciate who getting me out of that cell"  
  
"It was not a problem O'Neill is there anything else I can do to help you"  
  
"No the only thing is to beam me down to my house"  
  
"Good Luck O'Neill, if you need anything don't hesitate to contact me."  
  
With that I was beamed into my living room. The guards would have discovered that he had escaped by now but he doubted they would have his house search since it was across the country but he decided to hurry it up anyways. I go into my closet and pull out my backpack, the commando cloths I have hidden there along with the $2,000 cash and his 9mm. Then he changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket, and black beanie hat. I decided to start walking. It's only a couple miles to the storage garage I have rented and it's a nice night. I should make it there in about 45 minutes.  
  
Guard's POV  
  
Oh shit I am so dead. I push the alarms to close down the entire base but I can't help but think it's to little to late. I hear the door open and I know it's the base commander.  
  
"What the hell happened here Captain"  
  
"He escaped sir"  
  
"Who escaped?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill"  
  
"Start from the beginning Captain"  
  
"I was doing my cell checks every 15 minutes like I was ordered. I completed my check at about 0100 he appeared to be asleep. Then when I checked his cell again at about 0115 he was gone. The cell door was still closed and I didn't see any way he could have gotten out."  
  
"Thank you Captain"  
  
"Sir what are we going to do?"  
  
"I've already contacted the Military Fugitive Task Force they will be heading up this search"  
  
"He must be pretty high up to have the MFTF looking for him Sir"  
  
Colonel Johnson MFTF Squad One leader POV  
  
Colonel Johnson's forced R&R had just started so he was surprised to receive a call from the base.  
  
"Johnson"  
  
"Colonel, I'm afraid you won't be going on R&R this week something has come up."  
  
"What is it sir"  
  
"I'll explain when you get to the base"  
  
Colonel Johnson arrived at the base a half an hour later and was escorted to the briefing room. When he got there the 3 other men from his team where already there they all stood at attention and saluted him. So he returned the salute and gave the at ease command and they all took there seats.  
  
"Sir do you know why we've been called back"  
  
His 2IC Major Brandt asked the question with Captains Nash and Samson looking on with interest.  
  
"No I don't but I'm sure well find out"  
  
Just then the General walked in and started the briefing. The only information they got was the person they where after, his special skills, the people he worked with for the last couple of years, and who his lawyer was. They decided they would talk to his lawyer first since it was very unlikely that the fugitive would have made it out of the state in his prison jump suit in they couple of hours it has been since his escape. They also decided that they would give the news a report so people new what he looked like and if they saw him they could contact the MFTF office. 


	6. ch 6

Harm was just about to head to the brig again to visit his client he was looking forward to it since he had finally gotten some good news about the trial. It turns out that the girl that he supposedly kidnapped wasn't kidnapped and while her people where angry that she was not brought home when they wanted her home they knew that Colonel O'Neill would not hurt her. So that should take care of the endangering Earth charge now he just had to figure out how to beat the disobeying a direct order charge which is not that important and he could probable get a pay reduction as a penalty if O'Neill is found guilty. But just then there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Commander Rabb"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm Colonel Johnson of the MFTF, this is my 2IC Major Brandt. When was the last time you talked to your client Colonel Jonathan J. O'Neill."  
  
"Yesterday around 1400 why."  
  
"Last night around 0100 he escaped from his cell and me and my team are trying to locate him did he say anything to you that might help us find him."  
  
"Whatever my client said to me is confidential so I don't have to tell you but I feel that if I don't tell you this my client will get in more trouble."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He told me to tell Senator Kinsey that he will be seeing him."  
  
"Anything else"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Thank you for your time Commander if you think of anything else that might be important give me a call."  
  
With that the two MFTF members left. And it just got ten times harder for me to defend my client and I have a feeling that I will need to find him first otherwise he will be in a lot of trouble. I hope the Admiral doesn't mind if I borrow Mac for a while cause I could sure use her help with this.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I reached my storage garage right at dawn and decided I would get everything ready then I would spend the day here and get some sleep. The little black S10 is perfect with the flat top on the back that I can hide my snipers rifle under as well as all my commando cloths but I decide to keep my 9mm and hunting knife on me just in case. I bed down for the day and when night comes I will drive all the way to Washington only stopping to get gas and food. I hope Senator Kinsey got my message I would hate for him not to be expecting me. 


End file.
